The Third World War
by Bill Friday
Summary: its world war three, the invading forces are gainnig their hold on Los Angeles, bringing America's loss of WWIII. untill Yuki is sent to turn the tide of the war to the Americans. OC, One-Shot.


my first one-shot, so constructive criticism is appreciated. and if the material may offend some, then dont read.

* * *

Somewhere in the ruins of LA, 2053

Yuki looked among the rubble and destruction of Los Angeles, her white hooded robe blowing and catching in the wind, the American troops retreating from the unmanned airships that flew among the crumbling buildings. It has been three years since the first attack on American soil that had started the third world war. Now the Americans stand against the invading forces, putting up a resistance believed impenetrable, now their effort to hold Los Angeles seems all but lost. But this is not what history is to turn out, with America falling to its invaders, and that is the task that Yuki had been granted.

She looked to the other side of the battle, the American troops retreating to the fort that will be demolished all too soon, and to the other side, the fort that held the controls to the airships, and to key to turn the tide of the battle.

_Its time_. She thought to herself, as she readied to take a leap of faith. She stepped back a few paces before taking a running start, and leaping off the crumbled skyscraper. She fell several feet before finally rolling to a stop and hiding behind a pile of debris. She looked through, and saw a target soldier approaching. He had probably seen her, but he was no match for her. She sat there waiting for him to come. When he got there he saw nothing. He could have sworn he'd seen something, until a blade appeared out of nowhere stabbing him full in the face, killing him instantly. Yuki came out of her camouflage as she hid the body away, her chameleon suit changing colors to match the downed soldier's.

"What's happening over there?" the soldier called. Yuki pressed a button on her choker that altered her voice to a deep masculine tone.

"Nothing. Must have been my imagination." 'He' called back, as she walked towards the second man.

"Well good, because I can't afford to- GHAAAA." But he never finish for Yuki took the gun she took from the soldier, and used it on his companion. She dropped the weapon and began to run to the edge of the building, and jumped to the next one, unknown to her was guarded by a group of soldiers, all of them with their guns aimed on her. They fired their guns, hitting her square in the chest and face, riddling her with holes until she fell to the ground, dead.

They lowered their guns, looking at the woman who thought she could take them all. Until her body suddenly disappeared, leaving all them stunned at the mysterious act in front of them. Then one of them yelled out. His companions looked, and there was Yuki, her ninjato covered with the man's blood.

They all raised their guns, but Yuki was Faster.

She ran to the first one, driving her sword in to his face, the second came at her with a bayonet, which she grabbed and drove it in to another who lunged at her with a butterfly knife. She grabbed the falling knife, and with a swift motion backhanded him with the hilt, flipped it in her palm and pulled her arm back, driving the knife in to his throat. She held the body in front of herself, using it a meat shield to cover her from the raining bullets. When the firing ceased, she threw the body, and threw out a hologram of herself, while turning herself invisible, allowing herself to run behind one of the remaining fighters. She walked behind him, and drove her knife in to the back of his neck, killing him. She let her cover fall. The last soldier looked and saw her, but had no time to fire for she had thrown the knife between his eyes.

Yuki looked and saw her objective not one hundred yards away, through the fort. The controls to the airship. She started running leaping over a fallen pillar, letting herself fall in to the broken window of an office building, and ran to an elevator shaft. She jumped in and began climbing until she reached the top floor, where she proceeded to run up the stairs to the roof, once she did, she ran off the roof landing inside the fort. Once there she saw the target, guarded by several soldiers. She walked towards them, raising her shield as the bullets came ay her, bouncing off harmlessly as she came to the first one, and with one motion pulled her ninjato, while slitting the man's throat open, letting the blood pour from his neck. He fell to the ground while she looked over the others ready to take her on. She went on the offensive, stabbing the first man in the stomach, taking his hand gun, and emptying the magazine in to the one behind her, then pistol whipped the next one to her right on his neck, snapping it. She runs to another soldier, jumping to avoid his bayonet, then lands behind him and shoots him in the back of the head.

She turns her head towards the man at the controls, he standing, an automatic rifle in his hand. Yuki once again raises the shield around her, making the bullets harmless once again. Once the clip had emptied out she walked towards him, her strut deadly as she is. She walks up to him and grabs him by the throat. He looks at her, her face visible under her hood. Her was black as coal, her eyes green as jade, and her face beautifully chiseled, her gaze a merciless terror. Yuki brings her hidden blade to his neck and drops his body. She turns to the controls, a metal box with an assortment of levers, switches, and buttons. She did not know how it worked, but she dint need to know how to turn it off. She took the pistol that was on the ground, put a new clip in it, and emptied it n to the controls.

In the distance she a loud boom, then a crash, she looked and saw the aircraft falling to the ground, the troops taking the offensive and attacked the invading forces, turning the tide of the battle. Yuki turned and walked to the edge of the roof. Before leaping she took one last look at the battle, the American forces taking back Los Angeles. Yuki cracked a rare grin and leaped way from the battle, imagining the outcome of World War Three.


End file.
